My Happy Ending
by WanderingWonder
Summary: A songfic for Avril's song "My Happy Ending". Hope you like. Some what romance.


My Happy Ending

Sango couldn't help but noticing her feelings starting to developing for Miroku. It was strange that she felt this way. She'd never grow to liking someone so much. Sure there was her brother, Kohaku, but that was the brotherly love. Naughty thoughts about him even invade her head.

She could feel her feelings spark as she crossed his path or stood beside him. Just thinking of him made her blush scarlet. She decided to get it off her chest and tell Miroku. So she trotted back to the camping grounds feeling as if nothing could crush her high hopes.

(Let's talk this over It's not like were dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread)

Sango's POV

I finally reached the campgrounds ready to tell him what I've been feeling since we first meet, but I was afraid. 'What if he rejects me? What if I was wrong all about him the whole time?' That was all I could think. I began to turn around when I heard giggling from the bushes.

(You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be)

I went over to investigate. I move aside the bushes. There he was, my only love. He was kissing on another girl who was horribly ugly though my eyes. He stopped kissing on her to stare at me with an expression that clearly said, "Busted".

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for 'My Happy Ending')

Miroku's POV

I stare at her in the eye's, afraid to move or say anything. Tears start to form in the eyes, as she try's to blink them away. I'm dumbstruck. I don't know what to do, what to say, or what to feel.

"Sango..." I begin. Tears stream down her face as to take off running. "SANGO WAIT!" I yell at her, but she's almost out of sight. I too begin to run. I run as fast as my human legs will carry me.

Sango's POV

Hot steamy tears flow from my eyes. 'How could he? How could...' I stop my thoughts. I don't want to think about him, it'll just make me cry more. Why did he have to do this to me?

(You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do)

I continue running until I'm out of breath. I fall on my hands and knees sobbing. I hear footsteps be hind me advancing.

(You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be)

Miroku's POV

I run up to her crying form. "Sango, I'm sorr-"But she cuts me off before I can finish. "Sorry? Sorry!? For what? For letting me give you my heart just so you can break it? Or was it for the little whore you were about to sleep with?" She hisses.

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for 'My Happy Ending')

"No Sango please, it's not like." I say. "Then how is it? Please Miroku explain because I can't tell how it is!" She yells her crying coming to a stop. "Better yet I don't want to know." She stands and faces me. "You broke my heart once you won't do it again."

(It's nice to know that you were there

Tanks for acting like you cared

And making me fell like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done)

Sango's POV

I begin to cry again. He's stuttering over his words trying to explain his self. "Sango I love you." He says. I can't believe I just he just said that! Did he just say 'I love you'? He couldn't have. "NO!" I scream. "You had your chance to love me, but you took it for granite."

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for 'My Happy Ending')

Miroku's POV

"Sango please give another chance." I beg. I step forward towards her. I grab her in to an embrace. She sobs and mourns into my shoulder. "Sango it's okay I'm here for you." I whisper. "No." She screams as she pushes away from me.

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for 'My Happy Ending')

Sango's POV

I begin to walk away from him. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't love you any more." The wind whispers.

Miroku's POV

I watch as my angel, my life walks away in to the lonely darkness.

The End


End file.
